Nunca lo pensé
by bekymoony
Summary: Bella es la chica más popular junto a sus tres amigas. Es el primer dia del instituto y llega el hermano de Alice, Edward. Que se convierte en el nuevo 'nerd'. Pero quien iba a pensar que Bella se enamorará del nerd hermano de su amiga? TODOS HUMANOS.
1. El es tu hermano Alice?

**Mi nueva creacion! espero les guste, y como ustedes saben estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la creacion de la magnifica Stephany Meyer!! wiii disfruten del fic!! chiao!**

Sonó el despertador a las 7:15, como sería de aquí hasta fin de año. Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 16 años y estoy en el primer ano de mi instituto. Vivo en Fork, un pueblito que en verdad no tiene muchas novedades, pero es tranquilo y agradable para vivir, vivo sólo con mi padre, ya que mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 8, Renée se fue a vivir a Phoenix y ahora está casada con un chico menor llamado Phill.

-Hija, llegarás tarde al instituto, yo me voy al trabajo, nos vemos en la noche.- dijo mi padre al otro lado de la puerta, luego de eso escuché los ruidos de las escaleras y un portazo. Charlie era el jefe de policía en Forks, éramos una familia sencilla pero éramos unidos. Me levanté tranquilamente, me duché y busqué una ropa apropiada para el instituto, encontré unos jeans ajustados y una polera de color azul manga larga, hoy estaba nublado como siempre, pero no parecía que ese día iba a llover, pero de todas formas llevaría mi chaqueta, suspiré. Eso era lo único que no me gustaba mucho, que lloviera taan seguido.

Bajé las escaleras con mi bolso y los libros ya en ellos y desayuné unos cereales. Los llevé al fregadero, luego los lavaría. En eso escucho una bocina y luego unos golpes en mi puerta _"como es tan rápida"_ abrí la pueta, y ahí estaba una de mis mejores amigas; Alice, en el auto se encontraban mis otras dos amigas, Rosalie y Ángela. Iríamos al instituto en ostentoso auto de Rosalie.

-No pensaste en nada mejor que llegar el primer día del instituto en el auto de Rose? Hasta el tuyo es más pasable!... no, me retracto, están a la par…- dije pensando en el porche amarillo de mi amiga. Alice me miró haciendo un puchero, marcando todos sus razgos y ahora parecía más un duendecillo, era más bajita que yo por unos 10 centímetros, y eso que yo media 1.67.

-No reclames! Además hoy estoy algo asustada pero emocionada…- exclamó tomando mi bolso y arrastrándome al auto, apenas dejándome tiempo para cerrar la puerta de mi casa como es debido.

-Es esa extraña sorpresa o algo asi que no me has querido decir en toda la semana? Rose también lo sabe y ni a Ángela y a mí nos han dicho nada!.- reclamé como una niña pequeña.

-Es cierto, me muero de la curiosidad!.- agregó Ang mientras ya estábamos rumbo al primer dia del instituto. Llegamos rápidamente y nos bajamos del auto, paseamos por el estacionamiento y todo el mundo nos saludaba, algunas chicas con envidia, otros chicos babeaban sin disimular y otros más sinceramente.

-No ha cambiado nada.. seguimos siendo populares...- dijo Rose moviendo su pelo distraídamente, pero en su voz se notaba que eso le encantaba.

-No finjas Rose, todos sabemos que te gusta!.- dijo Alice, y Ángela y yo asentimos sonriendo. Era verdad, nosotras éramos las chicas más populares de ese instituto, en verdad no tenia idea de cómo comenzó todo, pero no me quejaba, extrañamente nos llenamos de privilegios al tener esta 'categoría', solo otras chicas se les podía decir que eran 'igual de populares' que nosotras, pero bajo otra reputación… esas chicas eran un bando de…

-Se acerca el bando de zorras…- susurró Angela, mirando hacia la derecha. Y ahí venían, la banda de perdidas, Jessica, Lauren y Tanya. En este grupo Tanya era la abeja reina y las otras dos la seguían como perritos falderos, eran las porristas más zorras del instituto, no hay ningún chico que no haya pasado por ellas.

-Miren, aquí viene el cuarteto de perdedoras.- dijo Tanya parando frente a nosotras y las otras chicas quedaron a su lado, yo avance unos pasos y quedé a unos centímetros de ellas.

-Dí lo que quieras, pero por lo menos a nosotras no nos dicen zorras, tenemos dignidad.- respondí ganandome una mirada de odio por parte de Tanya.

-Vamos chicas, que no nos vean con las perdedoras.- chilló Tanya y las aprendices de zorras la siguieron al instante.

-No pueden ser más estupidas…- susurró Angela, y todas nosotras asentimos de acuerdo, luego nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase. Alice, Ang y yo teníamos Inglés, probablemente nos harían leer otro libro de los que ya había leído, Rose estaba un curso más que nosotras, estaba en último año y no tenia idea de su horario.

-Ya va a llegar, ya va a llegar…- susurraba nerviosa la diablillo, y mi ira iba a aumentando a causa de la curiosidad ¿Cuándo nos diría!!?

-Dinos de una vez Alice que pasa!.- le chillé agarrandola por los hombros.

-Está bien… espero que no piensen que soy mala pero… bueno a pesar de todo lo amo!.- miramos a alice con una extraña espreción…

-No que tu ya tienes un novio?...- preguntó Ángela

-Sí, el también, el vendrá a estudiar al instituto, salio del internado de música… irá con Rose (es su hermana melliza).- explicó rapidamente.- Pero l oque les quiero decir, es que tambien viene mi hermano mellizo… Edward… recuerdan que lo mencioné alguna vez?.- preguntó sonrojandose un poco

-Vagamente…- le respondí sinceramente, Alice siempre evitaba el tema, pero se notaba que lo queria.

-Él tambien estaba en el internado de música, y ahora se viene con Jazz a estudiar al instituto… pero lo que pasa es que el es algo… como decirlo… inteligente, al extremo, y no le importa su apariencia personal…- concluyó sonrojandose más.

-Tu hermano es NERD!!!.- Chilló angela, riendo a carcajadas. Alice quedó roja como tomante y yo tenía la boca abierta ¿era posible que el hermano de la reina de la noda no tenia ni una pizca que estilo?.

-Y cómo tú nunca has hecho nada con él… vamos, juegas conmigo todos los fin de semana!.- le reclamé más pensando en mí que en su hermano.

-Lo hacia! Pero cuando se fue ya no pude más, y como en el internado a nadie le importaba eso no se preocupaba.. ahora se ve tan… ñoño…-concluyó Alice en un mar de vergüenza..

-No te preocupes, sabes que por eso no te dejaremos de querer… pero eso si espero que no te alejes de tu hermano por eso!- le dijo áng abrazándola

-Claro que no! Ahora tendré que convencerlo de que le haga un extreme maker over, pero me tardaré en convencerlo un par de meses… es tan cabezota!.- exclamó mientras entrábamos a la sala a nuestra primera clase, los chicos nos volvieron a mirar como babosos, pero los ignoramos.- Es lago… como decirlo de buena forma… algo patozo (cuando está nervioso) y muy lento para captar indirectas… creo que se darán cuenta d eso fácilmente…- agregó mirando hacia la puerta.

En ese momento entró el profesor y saludó a la clase, y luego de hacer una pequeña introducción, hizo un gesto a la puerta que estaba abierta.- Él es Edward Cullen, acaba de llegar de un internado de música, es muy inteligente y espero que se lleven bien con él.- Todos miramos a la puerta, y vi que Alice se hundía más en su asiento, casi ni se veía. Entró en el salón un chico alto, con unos grandes lentes de un grueso marco (que en este tiempo ya deberían quemarlos por lo feos que eran) su cabello era muy lindo, pero largo, que le cubría la mitad del rostro y era desordenado. No vestía tan mal, pero su combinación era horrible. Llevaba una blusa color blanco, un chaleco en V color azul, un abrigo color plomo y una bufanda color rojo _"Quien en su sano juicio se vestiría asi! Hasta yo no lo haria y eso que Alice reclamaba de mi mal sentido de la moda" _Llevaba unos pantalones color crema y unas botas negras. Abrí mis ojos al máximo, en verdad sin creer que ese podía ser el hermano de Alice caminó con un paso algo torpe al lado del profesor y casi cae al tropezarse con la pata de una meza, todos rieron menos nosotras, era el hermano de Alice asi que deberíamos estar atentas a él, pero con cuidado, a pesar de no ser asi, seria difícil estar con él sin crear chismes, miré a Ángela y comprendí que pensaba lo mismo, entendíamos a Alice.

-Un placer…- dijo el tímido chico, haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran callados. Su voz era incleible! Aterciopelada… solo hacia que taparte el rostro, cortarle el pelo y vestirlo mejor y tal vez…

Al parecer tampoco fui la única que pensó en eso, Ang tambien tenía la boca abierta y el bando de zorras lo miraban algo asqueadas pero decididas. Edward tendría que pasar por lo menos con alguna de ellas, era 'su tradición'.

-Me gustaría que alguien enseñara el instituto al señor Cullen…- "como si fuera tan grande!".- Señortia Swan.- "Oh… no!".- por favor enseñele el instituto al señor Cullen, pespero no demoren mucho para no perderse la clase…-

-Claro…- dije entre dientes, Alice me miró con cara de 'gracias, cuidalo bien' y salí de la sala con Edward, venía cargado con todas sus cosas.- Seria conveniente Cullen…- dije haciendo una pausa mirándolo, pude notar detrás de esos grandes lentes que sus ojos eran de color verde…- Seria mejor que dejes tus cosas aquí…-

-Claro, claro.. que tonto…- se regañó sonrojándose mientras me miraba, pobrecito, debía estar muy nervioso. Dejó las cosas en la sala mientras todo el curso se reía de él y luego se unió a mi paso, mirando curioso los pasillos.

-Ésta es la sala de historia… la de trigonometría… allá está el gimnasio… ese es el edificio 5…- dijo haciendo un rápido recorrido por el pequeño instituto. Podía notar que Edward, en vez de mirar el instituto como lo hacia en un momento me miraba atentamente a mí, y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa.- Que quieres!.- le chillé fastidiada mirándolo, haciendo que pegara un salto.

-Bella… tu eres una de las amigas de mi hermanita, cierto?...- preguntó volviéndose a sonrojar al mantener su mirada con la mia. Sentí como yo me sonrojaba al sentir su intensa mirada… _"Que cosas piensas Bella!" _

-Si… y tu como sabes mi nombre?.- le pregunté desviando la mirada para no sentir lo que comenzaba a experimentar…

-Alice me ha hablado de ustedes, las quiere mucho…-

-Y nosotras a ella…-

-Te agradezco que me acompañaras en el recorrido..-

-Lo hice por que el profesor me lo pidió.-

-Claro…- dijo agachando la cabeza ¡pero que estaba haciendo! No sabia porqué lo estaba tratando mal no se lo merecía…- Oye… discúlpame… no te quería tratar asi…- dije tomando levemente su mano, pero la aparté enseguida ya que sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica. Edward me miró sorprendido y uego izo una mueca… tal vez pensó mal sobre mi gesto, pero no le quería decir la verdad.- Lo siento.- fue lo único que dije

-No te preocupes… volvamos…-

**Sorry si tngo faltas ortograficas! no revisé XD**


	2. Nuevo sentimiento:Cuidado con las zorras

**Hola disculpen por demorar tanto, si me dediqué más a mi otro fic, a pesar de que me demoro tambien en actualizar el otro xD. Pero trataré de ir a la par. Para los que tambien leen Mi familia crece ya estoy haciendo el capitulo siguiente,aunque no aseguro el dia en que lo publicaré. Como siempre decir que los personajes no son mios, son de Stephanie Meyer y yo hago extraños cambios en la historia XDXD sonm humanos y edward en Nerd! adorable! jajaja yaa mejor no me presten atención y comienzen a leer, Disfruten!**

**

* * *

  
**

Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala. El profesor me dio las gracias por acompañar a Edward y yo solo asentí. Me senté y Edward se sentó al otro lado de Alice, sonriendo tristemente. _"Demonios, debe estás así por tu culpa Bella!"_ pero porqué me preocupa… en verdad ver esos ojitos verdes tristes me hacían sentir triste a mi… NOOO que estoy pensando!!!

-Señortia Swan? Se encuentra bien?.- me preguntó el profesor… porqué me habrá preguntado eso? Miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que me había levantado.

-Lo siento profesor!.- chillé apenada, sabiendo que mis mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas. Escuché un par de risitas estúpidas y obviamente provenían del trío de zorras, pero no les hice caso, miré a Edward (no tengo idea porqué) y me miraba con una extraña expresión, al cruzar nuestras miradas los dos nos volteamos apenados.

El día pasó de lo más rápido, al final de clases Alice nos presentó a su novio Jasper, que era el hermano de Rosalie. No teníamos idea que Rose tenia un hermano, pero no nos sentimos por no habernos contado ese 'pequeño detalle' "ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca les conté de Emmet… creo que piensan que Emmy es un perrito que tenia en Phoenix. Emmet era mi hermano mayor y el año pasado había salido del instituto, ahora estaba 'en su año sabático'. Esa tarde iríamos a un pequeño retaurant que había en Fork para que siempre fueran los turistas, pero celebraríamos el reencuentro de Alice con su novio y su hermano. Entramos al pequeño local y nos pusimos en la mesa más grande y apartada para hablar más cómodamente. Noté que Alice saltaba de un lado para otro después de que Edward le dijo algo en el oído.

-Yo elijo los puestos, Jasper obviamente tiene que estar a mi lado, no quiero seguir separada de él. Edward a mi lado derecho, Bella tu te sentarás al lado de Edward, Rosalie al lado de Jasper y Ángela quedarás frente a mí. ¿Genial no?.- Oh! Si que genial, ahora tendría que estar todo el tiempo junto a Edward, no sabia que decirle y extrañamente me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, ¡Esto nunca me había pasado antes!... ¿soportaré estar tanto tiempo junto a Edward…?

**EPOV**

Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día, hijo.- dijo Carlisle, dándome unas palmaditas en mi hombro y mi madre, Esme lloraba de felicidad, nunca entendí porqué se preocupaban tanto por mí, incluso más que con Alice que era un diablillo!

-No le hagas caso si te llegaran a molestar o algo por el estilo, no olvides pedirle ayuda a tu hermana mi amor, ella está más familiarizada en ese ambiente…- logró decir mi madre después de llorar. Me dirigí en una bicicleta al instituto, no quería llamar la atención con mi Volvo… amaba ese auto y lo cuidaba como si fuera un bebé. Arreglé mi ropa que estaba doblada y me dirigí al instituto. Yo, Edward Cullen, siempre estuve en internados de música y cosas por el estilo, además de al parecer las clases eran mucho más estrictas y avanzadas de lo que probablemente sería este pequeño instituto en este pequeño pueblo, pero mis padres insistían que saliera de un instituto más 'corriente' pero no dudaban que era superdotado. Llegué un poco después de que empezaran las clases así que me apresuré. Ese día tenía permitido llegar unos minutos más tarde, gracias a mi padre. Me dirigí donde se encontraba la secretaria y me dio mi horario, me sonrió maternalmente y me indicó donde estaba el edificio. Tropecé al salir de ahí, normalmente me pasaba eso, me caía constantemente y era algo idiota cuando me ponía nervioso, pero mi familia y mis amigos me quieren como son eso es lo importante ¿no? Alguna gente me molestaba por mi forma de vestir, pero eso tampoco me importa, aunque a pesar de todo este dia recibiría un par de gritos de mi hermanita Alice, ella si que era la reina de la moda. Caminé despacio al edificio indicado por la secretaria y me topé a Jasper, que también había salido del internado de música y ahora los dos estudiaríamos aquí, pero el estaría en un curso más que yo.

-Edward.-

-Jazz.-

-Alice te va a matar cuando te vea vestido así… en el internado da igual, ya sabes ella no estaba, pero ahora no durarás mucho con esa vestimenta…- me advirtió mi amigo, si que conocía bien a mi hermanita.

-Lo sé, pero por lo menos hoy no me dirá nada, y sabes que me puedo resistir mucho.- dije sonriendo.

-Eso es verdad… bueno mejor entro a mi salón, cuídate Edward, nos vemos.-

-Claro.- dije despidiéndome de él y dirigiéndome al salón, la primera hora era de Inglés, parece que mi hermanita también tenía esa clase ahora.

-…espero que se lleven bien con él.- escuché decir al profesor cuando me miró fuera del salón e hizo un gesto para que entrara. Así lo hice, y en el momento todos me miraron con los ojos como plato… tal vez no les gustaba mi combinación de ropa… y creo que Alice no es la única en este instituto que se preocupe por la moda… me encorvé un poco de la vergüenza, haciendo que se me cayeran un poco mis lentes y mi cabello se fuera hacia delante. Miré a mi hermana y me miraba con una cara de 'te mataré…' Tragué pesado. –un placer…- dije tímidamente haciendo que todos se callara… ¿Qué hice?

Luego de la presentación miré rápidamente al salón, y la vi. En serio no podia existir una persona más hermosa, su piel pálida, su cabello… sus ojos color chocolate… me hipnotizaron. Era perfecta. El profesor estaba diciendo algo, y cuando nombró a una tal Swan, la chica miró algo confundida… _"Es ella…"_

-Claro…- dijo entre dientes, su voz era genial, a pesar de no mostrar alegría en la palabra que acababa de decir _"oh no… debo parecerle un nerd…"_ venía cargado con todas mis cosas.- Seria conveniente Cullen…- me dijo haciendo una pausa mirándome, lo más probable es que estuviera todo sonrojado… su mirada era profunda…- Seria mejor que dejes tus cosas aquí…-

-Claro, claro... que tonto…- me regañé sonrojándome obviamente y la observaba como estúpido, estaba muy nervioso. Dejé las cosas en la sala mientras todo el curso se reía de mi, pero no les hice caso y luego me uní a ella mientras caminaba por los pasillos y me enseñaba todo el instituto, pero la verdad no había mucho que mostrar, esto era pequeño.

La miraba atentamente y me empecé a dar cuenta que la había visto en una parte… tal vez en alguna fotografía ¿era modelo…? Podría ser, con ese hermoso cuerpo y esa cara… _"eres un caballero, Edward!... Ya se donde la vi, en las fotos de Alice con sus amigas…"_ 'Ella es Bella Swan… mi mejor amiga junto con Ángela y Rose, ya la conoces obvio' recordé cuando Alice me dijo eso meses atrás mostrándome las fotos del instituto.

-Que quieres!.- me chilló después de nombrarme no se que sala, pegué un salto por la sorpresa.

-Bella… tu eres una de las amigas de mi hermanita, cierto?...- le pregunté para confirmar mi 'sospecha'. Pude sentir otro sonrojo al toparme con su mirada…

-Si, y tu como sabes?.- dijo desviando la mirada antes de que yo lo hiciera.

-Alice me ha hablado de ustedes, las quiere mucho…-

-Y nosotras a ella…-

-Te agradezco que me acompañaras en el recorrido...- le dije tratando de seguir hablando con ella, y también debía agradecerle al profesor de que eligiera a Bella… era tan… ni sabia describir su belleza, ni lo que estaba sintiendo al mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo hice por que el profesor me lo pidió.- respondió cortante, al parecer esto sería difícil, tal vez le caía mal por cómo era, mi forma de vestir… todo.

-Claro…- respondí agachando la cabeza y tratando de no mostrar mi desilusión.

-Oye… discúlpame… no te quería tratar así…- me dijo tomando levemente mi mano, sentí una extraña corriente al tocar nuestras pieles, pero quitó la mano al instante. Hice una mueca, tal vez lo que pensaba era verdad. No le debía interesar para nada, pero la verdad ¿Cómo podía creer que una chica así, tan perfecta se podría interesar por mi?...

-No te preocupes… volvamos…- caminamos en silencio hasta el salón y el profesor le dio las gracias a Bella por acompañarme, me senté a un lado de Alice y le sonreí Levemente cuando me preguntó si me había gustado el instituto.

El horario de clases pasó muy rápido y aburrido, la verdad es que sabia todo de todas las materias, por lo menos todo ya lo había pasado en el internado, y otras cosas no, pero como siempre leía libros, estaba enterado de todo. En la hora de almuerzo pude hablar un poco con mi hermanita, que notó mi extraña forma de ser ese dia.

-Sé que algo te pasa… fue después de que Bella te enseñara el instituto, tu ya habías visto a mis amigas por fotos, lo recuerdas?... oh…- dijo mi hermanita muy rápido, pero su ultima palabra y ese reluciente brillo en sus ojos me hizo temer… tal vez se dio cuenta que me sonrojo cada vez que escucho a alguien decir 'Bella', y al parecer no son pocas veces, ya que mi hermana con sus amigas son populares aquí, todos hablan y están pendientes de ellas.

-Alice, no perjudico tu reputación de popular al llegar a este instituto?.- le pregunté sin pensar, una pregunta que había salido en ese momento en mi mente.

-Claro que no! Eso no importa hermano, a mi me da igual.- dijo sonriéndome, pero ese extraño brillo se borró de sus ojos cuando yo mencioné el tema.- Pero no me cambies el tema… bueno, no importa. ¡Hoy después de clases iremos a un restauran aquí en Forks para celebrar que están aquí! ¿Genial cierto?.

-Si… genial. Ya le dijiste a papa y a mama? .-

-No! No se preocuparán por nosotros! Todo estará bien y estarán felices de volver a ver a Jasper, después iremos a casa.- dijo la diablillo dando saltitos emocionada y terminamos de comer. Terminaron las clases y fuimos a comer a un restauran en el pueblo, al parecer solo iban turistas. Llegamos al lugar y yo me acerqué a Alice, para decirle algo. Estaba un poco apenado por lo que le diría pero prefería decírselo a mi hermanita.

-Alice…- le dije acercándome a ella.- Parece que no le caí bien a tu amiga… Bella… ella.- dije al parecer sonrojándome un poco.- No quiero que me vea mal…- a mi hermanita le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a saltar. Me guiñó un ojo y siguió como si nada "Pero que fue todo eso!" pensé. Ni siquiera me dio su opinión. Luego nos sentó a su gusto, y 'ayudandome', me sentó junto a Bella… no podía estar más nervioso.

Todos hicieron bromas y hablaron animadamente. Yo sólo me limité a escuchar (más que nada a escuchar la voz de Bella al hacer un chiste, algo) hasta que oscureció completamente.

-Chicos, ya me debo ir, no le dije nada a mi padre.- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y yo automáticamente hice lo mismo, como lo hace todo un caballero. Me miró algo sorprendida y luego me sonrió brevemente, probablemente me volví a sonrojar.-Adiós.-

-Te acompaño.- dije automáticamente, solo para estar unos minutos más con ella. Me miró un poco, tal vez dudando, luego miró a los demás y yo hice lo mismo, nadie se opuso y mi hermana insistía demasiado que eso estaba bien y que podía ocupar su auto. Me pasó las llaves y pude recogerlas en el aire, casi siempre caían al suelo cuando hacía eso. Me sentí bien.

Salimos del restauran y cuando entramos al auto de Alice Bella me indicó el camino hasta su casa. El camino era corto, y llegué en 5 minutos a su casa, y no hablamos en todo el camino. Cuando llegamos Bella se sujetaba fuerte al auto.

-Que pasa?.- pregunté mirando su cara aterrada.

-Conduces como un loco, íbamos muy rápido!.-

-Claro que no, vine despacio…- le dije encogiéndome de hombros y sonrojándome. La verdad era que todos en mi familia conducíamos rápido.

-bueno… gracias, supongo.- dijo mirando por la ventana, al parecer buscando algo.

-De nada… em…- dije balbuceando, y me miró fugazmente. Yo sostuve su mirada sin pensar y luego apartó su mirada avergonzada. ¿Era posible que se avergonzara?.. tal vez se avergonzaba de MI…

-Adiós.- Dijo sin más y salió rápidamente del auto, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ni de acompañarla a la puerta.

-Adiós…-dije a mi mismo mientras volvía a encender el auto y volvía a mi casa, estaba muy decepcionado por el comportamiento de Bella… porque me trataba así? De hecho, nisiquiera trataba de acercarse a mi _"Edward… quien querría acercarse a ti?"_ oh, mi maldita mente tenia razón, tal vez aquí si se llevaban mucho por lo de la ropa y eso…

Cómo te fue hermanito?.- chilló Alice cuando entré a la casa, acercándose a mí, y noté que Jasper estaba en la casa.

-hey…- le dije de aludido, tratando de no contestarle a mi hermana, subí rápidamente a mi habitación pensando que la diablillo no me seguiría, pero lo hizo.

-Dime Edward… que paso?... sabes, estoy segura que te gustó Bella…- dijo sonriendo triunfante.

-Pero que cosas dices! ¿yo enamorado de Bella Swan? ¡La acabo de conocer! Ni siquiera me percaté de ella cuando entré a la sala en la mañana… ni la miré todo el día…- Alice sonrió aun más y luego comenzó a reír. Oh, no. Me había delatado solito.

-Eres tonto Edward… pero, ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?.- me sugirió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Estas loca Alice!? Crees que querría salir con alguien como… yo?.- dije apuntándome, sin querer mostrando la tristeza en mi voz.

-Claro que si Edward… si te conoce bien, es obvio que sentirá algo por ti, pero además… ¿Por qué no te haces un cambio de look? Edward eres hermoso! Solo debes 'sacarte provecho'…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras movía mi cabello de un lugar a otro.

-Acabas de decir que Bella puede sentir algo por mí si me conoce mejor, no es necesario cambiar mi apariencia…- Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que sus mismas palabras la traicionaron ¡Me dijo todo eso solo para jugar conmigo!.

-Pero por último yo elegiré tu ropa. Edward! No puedes tener estas combinaciones!.- me chilló espantada mientras movía la ropa que tenia puesta.

-No encuentro nada de malo en esta ropa…-

-Já! Hablando así te pareces a Bella, sabes que ella me deja hacerle cambios de look?...- trató de convencerme… y estaba punto de ceder ¿si ella lo hacia… porque yo.?

-No, tu acabas de decir que puedo yo solo, siendo así, como soy… pero aceptaré que elijas mi ropa. Pero ni se te ocurra cortarme el cabello!.- dije apuntando acusadoramente.

-Trato hecho… pero algo es algo no?.- dijo más feliz. Se paró de un salto y comenzó a buscar en mi ropa, y en unos segundos tenia un conjunto completo de ropa para el día siguiente.- Te mato si ocupas otra cosa mañana. Te quiero hermanito! Sueña con Bella…- dijo burlándose de mí y saliendo de mí cuarto antes de que yo hiciera algo. Miré la ropa y noté que no estaba tan mal, de hecho debería confiar más en mi hermana, por algo era la reina de la moda…

Al día siguiente yodo también fue igual, Ahora decidí ir con mi hermoso Volvo, ya que me atrasaba más con la bicicleta, aunque seguía pensando que podría llamar la atención con mi hermoso Volvo plateado. Cuando lo dejé en el estacionamiento Algunos quedaron mirando impresionados a mi auto. Hice una mueca _"Tal como lo pensé…"_ Salí tranquilo del auto y tomé mi bolso. Aún tenía tiempo para llegar a clases.

-Hey… Cullen cierto?.- dijo una voz desconocida detrás de mi. Me giré y ni a tres chicas que vestían muy provocativamente, y con poca ropa.

-Señoritas, no tienen frío?.- les pregunté amablemente, Ya que ese día también hacía frió en Forks, como siempre. Las tres chicas me miraron extrañadas y luego hicieron una mueca, sobretodo las que estaban más atrás. Luego escuché decir a la primera de cabellos castaño rojizo 'Es mío…' ¿que querrán de mi…?.

-Bueno… de hecho, olvidé mi chaqueta en casa…- dijo ¿coquetamente la chica? Esto decía ser una broma, nadie nunca coqueteaba conmigo, debería estarlo imaginando, ya que no sabia como coquetear y como coqueteaban a uno.- Me llamo Tanya Denali… mis amigas de aquí son Jessica y Lauren.

-Un placer.- dijeron al unísono.

-Hermoso auto…- comenzó a decir, y noté que esperaba a que me presentara.

-Edward Cullen.- respondí tomando su mano y besándola en la palma _"Si, extraña costumbre que debíamos hacer en el instituto con las maestras. Aunque nunca me molestó"_. La chica me miró impresionada y creía hacer visto que se sonrojo… _"impresiones tuyas Cullen"_.- Te molesto?... lo siento.- dije por si no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-No… no te preocupes, eso fue muy… caballeroso…- respondió aun sonrojada, y luego volvió a adoptar esa extraña expresión y posición.- Estábamos pensando… Edward, que podríamos enseñarte el instituto… o Forks…-

-Muchas gracias señoritas… pero Bella ya me enseñó ayer el instituto y yo ya conozco Forks, yo vivo aquí pero estudiaba en el internado.- pensé que ayer todo el mundo se enteró de mí. Ya que yo era el hijo de Carlisle el doctor y hermano de Alice Cullen _"Nadie te presta atención…"_ si, gracias mente por recordármelo.

-Pero si no estas seguro de cualquier cosa nos dices a nosotros!.- dijo Jessica acercándose también a mí con una sonrisa algo… estúpida. Pero no podía decir nada, ya que yo soy un caballero. Tanya la paró en el trayecto haciendo un movimiento con su brazo.

-Para serte sincera Edward… estoy interesada en ti… ya sabes, tal vez como amigo… o algo más.- dijo acercándose a mi.- sólo tienes que decirme donde… cuando… y ahí estaré.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿en serio una chica así. Aunque se vistiera como una chica que se resfriaría al instante, pero a pesar de todo era linda, se podría interesar por mi?. Tanya se movió un poco e hizo una mueca mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuerpo, al parecer tenia frío.

-Lo siento… tienes frío? ¿te presto mi abrigo?.- le pregunté educadamente, mientras sin esperar su respuesta me quitaba mi abrigo y lo ponía en sus hombros, la chicas que estaban atrás dieron un suspiro _"¿porqué lo harán…?"._

-Gracias…- dijo Tanya al parecer algo impresionada, pero luego me sonrió coquetamente.- Asi que… tu respuesta sería?...- pero antes de contestar alguien me agarró del brazo y me alejó de la chica (sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de la cercanía que teníamos) y sin poder despedirme del trío me arrastraron fuera del estacionamiento.

-Cómo se te ocurre hablar con esas chicas Edward.- me gritó Alice, mirándome con enfado, pero la que me tenía del brazo era Bella, que al igual que Ángela y Rose me miraban enfadadas.

-Son unas zorras Edward.- agregó Rose mirando a las chicas a la distancia y fulminándolas con la mirada.

-Es cierto, debes tener cuidado… y como tú eres nuevo, estarán pendientes de ti.- dijo Áng, más calmada pero aún tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Edward tiene que decidir. Además no te veías muy disgustado con su presencia… de hecho le entregaste su abrigo. Pero tienes que estar concientes que una de ellas se quiere acostar contigo para luego botarte y hacer como que nunca has existido.- agregó Bella, sin mirarme a los ojos y soltó mi brazo bruscamente, para luego ni siquiera mirar a sus amigas y entrar a al instituto.- Eres bien grande para tomar tus decisiones, nosotras no siempre estaremos a tu lado para salvarte. Adiós.- agregó desde la puerta y luego entró al edificio. Todas se despidieron de mí y entraron también.

-Uy… creo que Bella se puso celosa…- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo y luego de darme un beso en la mejilla entró saltando al instituto. Imposible… Bella celosa de mí? Completamente imposible. Estaba completamente convencido de que Bella nunca podría sentir como yo estaba sintiendo cosas por ella… tal vez no estaría tan mal que aceptara salir algún día con Tanya… tal vez si era una zorra o como dijeran pero se veía simpática, y no tenía intenciones de acostarme con ella.

* * *

**Tal vez tengo algunas faltas de ortografía, siempre se me escapa alguna... Bye!**

**bekymoony**


	3. Estás aqui! Cambio de look!

**Perdon haber tardado tanto, y a la gente que lee MI Familia Crece (mi otro fic) pronto tasmbien actualizaré. Tal vez hay muchas faltas de ortografía es tarde y no revisé bien. disfruten! capitulo bueno, espero xD.

* * *

BPOV**

Malditas zorras! Si no se alejaban de Edward en ese instante me tiraría sobre Tanya y le arrancaría el cabello hasta dejarla… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!. Hasta pareciera que estoy celosa de la cercanía de Edward y la zorra; digo, Tanya…

-Oh dios, mi hermanoestña hablando con las perras! Deben estar engatusándolo…- dijo Alice preocupadísima por su hermano.

-Vamos.- le dije a las chicas saliendo del auto de Rosalie y dirigiéndonos donde estaba Edward, tomé su brazo bruscamente sin siquiera mirar a las tres chicas y juraría que me saldría fuego por la boca al notar que Edward le habia pasado su abrigo… lo sacamos fácilmente de ahí y las tontas miraban con la boca abierta sin hacer nada.

-Cómo se te ocurre hablar con esas chicas Edward.- le gritó Alice, mientras todas las chicas lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y yo aún sostenía su brazo, no me mostraba tan enojada pero… ag! Queria matar a ese trio de…

-Son unas zorras Edward.- agregó Rose mirando a las chicas a la distancia y fulminándolas con la mirada. "Gracias por terminar mi frase Rose!"

-Es cierto, debes tener cuidado… y como tú eres nuevo, estarán pendientes de ti.- dijo Áng, más calmada pero también tenia el ceño fruncido, todas estaban preocupadas por la ingenuidad de Edward, Alice ya nos había comentado su poca experiencia con las chicas.

-Edward tiene que decidir. Además no te veías muy disgustado con su presencia… de hecho le entregaste su abrigo. Pero tienes que estar concientes que una de ellas se quiere acostar contigo para luego botarte y hacer como que nunca has existido.- agregué sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos o vería mis… "no digas la palabra celos…" solté su brazo bruscamente, enojada conmigo misma y empecé a entrar al instituto - Eres bien grande para tomar tus decisiones, nosotras no siempre estaremos a tu lado para salvarte. Adiós.- dije desde la puerta y luego entré al edificio. Las demás chicas al parecer se quedaron despidiendo a Edward.

-Uy… creo que Bella está puso celosa…- me dijo Alice en un susurro, cuando ya estábamos por entrar a nuestra sala. Yo me sonrojé ligeramente, pero negué de todos modos.- No te hagas… ay! Será tan lindo tenerte como cuñada!.-.

-No digas tonterías Ali… no quiero sonar mala… pero seria difícil interesarme por tu hermano…-

-Es por como se viste… ¿Verdad?.- dijo mostrando una cara de desilusión.- Pero no te preocupes que pronto caerá en mi Extreme make over!.- chilló otra vez emocionada.

-No creas que soy superficial! No es nada de eso… es que, no se.- "Alice, es porque ya me gusta tu hermano" oh! Maldita voz,¿ de donde sacaste esa estúpida conclusión?. No, no, no, no, no, no me gusta Edward Cullen!.

-No te preocupes… entiendo.- dijo Alice, y extrañamente no volvió a hablar del asunto… tenia un extraño y peligroso brillo en los ojos… Las clases pasaron muy tranquilas, y a la hora de almorzar Jasper y Edward se sentaron con nosotras. Jasper y Edward se llevaban bien con las chicas, y hasta Edward hacia bromas de vez en cuando! Molestando a Jasper con algunas anécdotas del internado. Debía admitir que Edward era gracioso e interesante… mucho… Luego la chicas (menos Alice, dijo que debia ayudar en algo a su hermano) fueron a mi casa. Era extraño, Alice nunca se perdía los 'miercoles de chicas' en mi casa, lo de Edward debía ser importante. Comenzamos preparando unas palomitas de maíz y viendo una película que Ang habia llevado de miedo "Genial, tendría pesadillas en la noche", pero con las chicas no importaba tanto, sabían mi 'pequeño miedo' y por una parte por eso eligieron esa película

-Son muy malas…- las acusé al darme cuenta de que era una película de terror.

-Lo sabemos!.- dijeron al unísono.

Ya en la mitad de la película estaba gritando como loca y con una almohada me tapaba la cara, Rose y Angela se reían a carcajadas de mí, al parecer yo era su entretención y no la película- No se rían de mi!.- les chillaba enojada.

-Definitivamente debemos traer más de estas películas, Bella, eres tan graciosa gritando 'nooooooooo está detrás de ti, corre! Corre!'.- me imitó Rose mientras que Ang imitaba mi grito y luego volvían a reír.

-já já, son muy malas.- volví a repetir, tratando de no volver a mirar la pantalla. Luego de media hora más terminó la bendita película.- Al fin…-

-Pidamos pizza para poder jugar.- sugirió Ángela mientras tomaba el teléfono y pedía una pizza. Siempre hacíamos eso. La película nos había tomado mucho más tiempo del pensado y ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para poder dormir temprano y llegar a una hora prudente al instituto.

-Mi padre pronto llegará, será mejor que pidas otra pizza para él.- le pedí a Ang, ya que no tenia muchas ganas de prepararle la cena. Arreglamos la sala esperando a que las pizzas llegaran, que sería como en unos 20 minutos mas. Conversamos animadamente y comenzamos a jugar y por fin le pudimos sacar a Ángela que le gustaba Ben, un chico de nuestra edad. Y a Rosalie que había salido con James, un chico muy guapo pero algo… rebelde.-Después debemos poner al tanto a Alice, o si no nos matará.- agregué mientras las otras chicas asentían de acuerdo, Alice nos cortaría la cabeza si no le contábamos lo que confesamos hoy.

-Te toca Bella… que te ha pasado que no nos hayas contado aún.- preguntó Ang. "no… nada en realidad, solo que el hermano nerd de Alice, Edward, me pone extremadamente nerviosa…"

-bueno… yo-

-Bella estamos aquí.- dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta… pero porqué habló en plural?. Lo miré y tenía una cara de felicidad increíble.

-Llegaron las pizzas!.- dijo una fuerte y alegre voz. Yo me quedé helada… ¿era posible eso?. ¿Era posible que él estaba aquí?.

-Emmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- chillé levantándome de un salto y lanzándome sobre mi hermano mayor, Emmet Swan. Tenía 19 años y en esos momentos estaba de vago.

-Hey, enanita te extrañé. Hace un buen tiempo que no nos veíamos…- respondió Emmet sosteniéndome en sus grandes brazos, aun no lo creía posible…

-Estás aquí… enserio estás aquí! ¡Que felicidad Emmy!. Papá tu lo sabias?.- le pregunté a papa frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Me llamó en el trabajo Bella, no tuve tiempo de avisarte, lo fui a recoger hace unas horas.- explicó mi padre y lo perdoné al instante. Estaba muy feliz de que mi hermano estuviera conmigo.

-Cof, cof…- exclamó alguien y otra persona se aclaró la garganta 'ups'! había olvidado a mis amigas por la emoción de tener a emmy en casa.

-Lo siento chicas!. Él es Emmet Swan, mi hermano mayor, siempre ha vivido en Phoenix con mi mamá.- expliqué rápidamente mientras las miraban. Las dos miraban algo impresionadas a mi hermano. No podía culparlas, era muy guapo.

-Un gusto conocer a las hermosas amigas de mi hermanita…- dijo dejándome en el suelo y dirigiéndose a mis amigas, yo nombré a ángela cuando se presentó y Luego a Rosalie.- Un placer.- dijo mirando más de lo necesario a Rose.

-Lo mismo digo…- respondió mi amiga, con una voz extremadamente sensual… miré a mi padre y noté que el también se habia dado cuenta de ese intercambio de palabras.

Al parecer Rosalie podría ser algo más que mi amiga… mi futura… ¿cuñada?.

**EPOV**

-Por favor! Alice, te dije que no lo quiero hacer…- le repetí por décima vez.

-Pero estoy segura que a Bella le encantará. Además seguirás siendo tú, solo aún más hermoso…- me suplicaba… en realidad ahora lo estaba considerando seriamente… Ya estábamos llegando a casa. No estaba seguro que era lo correcto.- Estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás, unos cortes por ahí, y por allá, sin contar de que yo te vestiré todos los días.-

-Tal vez… le preguntaré a papá y mama…- comenzó a saltar y a chillar cuando dije eso "Oh… creo que perdí".

-Mami!Papi!.- comenzó a chillar Alice al llegar a casa. Si, definitivamente tenia esta batalla perdida. Escuché sin comentar nada lo que Alice le decía. Lo que mi cambio de look me ayudaría en el colegio y lo preocupada que estaba de los jóvenes sobre su apariencia y que estaba mal, pero debían estar presentables para encajar aún más. Mi madre se mostraba algo dudosa con la proposición de mi hermanita.

-Pero es tan hermoso así como esta… mi bebe.- dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome.

-Pero mamá, para empezar, lleva esos lentes que en verdad no necesita!, claro que puede ocupar, pero unos más modernos. Edward ya debe empezar a verse como un hombre…-

-Pero es mi bebé.- replicó mi madre.

-Cariño, creo que Alice tiene razón, Edward ya necesita verse como un verdadero hombre.- respondió mi padre, dándole una gran sonrisa. Oh, claro que le encontraría razón a Alice, siempre consentía sus caprichos.

-Entonces está hecho! Esme, cortémosle el cabello a Edward!.- chilló emocionada mientras mi madre suspiraba, me daba un suave beso en mi cabeza e iba a buscar una tijera y algo para poner en mi cuello.

-Quedaras hermoso, hijo.- me prometió mientras comenzaba a cortarme el cabello mientras escuchaba cómo Alice le daba indicaciones. Mi hermana dijo que no me vería en un espejo hasta que estuviera completamente en un cambio de look, y luego de que me cortaran el cabello me mandó a tomarme una ducha para no quedar con ningun cabello, y ordenó a papá a tapar todos los espejos de la casa. "Será una tarde larga…"

Media hora después Sali de una relajante ducha caliente y Alice me esperaba en mi cuarto, con un conjunto de ropa en mi cama.

-Vendré en 5 minutos, quiero que te pongas eso hermanito.- dijo con una sonrisa y luego salió del cuarto. Como prometió en 5 minutos estaba en la habitación.- Estás perfecto Edward! Las chicas babearán por ti mañana…- dijo orgullosa y luego me hizo sentarme en la cama para ponerme un poco de gel en el cabello.-Listo!.-

Me hizo bajar para mostrarle su más 'reciente creación' y mi madre derramó una lagrima diciendo que estaba aún más hermoso, y mi padre dijo que ahora parecia un hombre.

-Ya quiero ver a todos mañana!.- chillaba Alice. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para ir a dormir. Y me dijo que usaría la misma ropa que en ese instante para ir mañana.

-Lo que digas Ali…- me resigné mientras subía a mi cuarto. Me cambié de ropa y me acosté algo nervioso, imaginándome la reacción del día siguiente en el instituto…

oooooooOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooooooo

-Sal del auto ya Edward!.- me decía Alice. Hoy habíamos ido al colegio en mi hermoso Volvo, mi hermana me dijo de que si quería ser un nuevo yo, todo debía cambiar. Y eso consistía en dejar mi bicicleta.

-Alice… se burlarán de mi…-

-Claro que no Edward, lo que querrán hacer es lanzarse sobre ti…- dijo con una risita, saliendo del auto. No tuve más remedio que hacer lo mismo. A ella se le ocurre elegir el estacionamiento más concurrido. Estaban muchos chicos y chicas allí y ya estaban mirando el Volvo…

Apenas salí sentí que muchas miradas se posaban en mí. Probablemente ya estaba sonrojado. Caminamos por todo el estacionamiento, y el viaje se me hizo eterno. Escuché a mucha gente murmurar 'quien es el?' y 'Qué hace con Alice Cullen?' algunas chicas murmuraban que era lindo. ¡Oh Dios, debo estar rojo!.

-Alice aquí estas…- gritó Angela y luego abrió su boca al mirarme. Estaba con Bella y Rose. La última me miró con una sonrisa y Bella hizo un extraño geto, algo así como una mueca, pero me miró de arriba abajo por mucho tiempo.- Edward.. eres tu? Oh! Te ves estupendo!.- me felicitó Ángela.

-Alice, buen trabajo, tu hermano esta que...- comenzó a decir Rosalie, pero Bella la cortó bruscamente.

-Te ves bien. Edward, dijo son mirarme a los ojos y entrando rápidamente, todas las chicas la miraron extrañadas y la siguieron.

-Luego hablamos Edward.- me dijo Alice corriendo tras su amiga, quedando yo de pie en la entrada del instituto, con muchos ojos (al parecer todos femeninos) sobre mi. Pero no me importaba ya mucho, no después de lo que acababa de presenciar. A Bella no le atraía, para nada. Eso me entristeció mucho y me fui a la primera clase. Muchas chicas se ofrecieron a llevarme a clase y me preguntaron mi nombre, sorprendiéndose de quien era, pero estaba de muy mal humor para poner mucha atención. "A Bella no le gustaba…"

((N/A Edward NERD: .com/gallery/albums/userpics/rp_ ))

((N/A Edward Sexy XDXD: .com/photo/34/60/112/twilight_f0rks/1212094594_ ))


End file.
